Namora Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * and his gang Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** | StoryTitle2 = The Kingdom Beneath the Sea! | Writer2_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = After busting a gang of thugs in New York City, Namor and Namora return to the ocean, unaware of the adventure they are about to face. Ten thousand years ago there stood the island city of Mu which was at the height of civilization when portents of doom were warned. Sure enough, massive waves came to sink the city, but the people of Mu were prepared, as their city sank, they erected a dome around it to preserve life, where they lived in basic harmony every since. Now, in the present day, the people are restless and convinced by their High Priest Karlak to reclaim the surface world. They unleash a whirlpool that sucks down Namora and Namor down to their kingdom, but they manage to fight free. Viewing this on a monitor, Karlak sends out some of his men in diving gear to capture them. Although they gain the upper hand, the two Atlanteans are drawn back by the attackers ink guns and flee to the surface wondering where these strange new beings came from. When the soldiers report back to Karlak he orders a full scale assault of the surface world, targeting the largest landmass they have a map of. Karlak and his army arrive at a Navy port at Pearl Harbour and attack. Listening from one of their surveying posts, Namor and Namora hear radio reports about the attack and swim to the location to help the Americans. The two heroes lend a hand to the military, by they are knocked out in the attack. Luckily, the military forces are able to push Karlak and his invasion force back due to their superior fire power. Quickly reviving, Namor and Namora swim after Karlak's submarine and follow it into the kingdom of Mu. There, Karlak reports to his queen to advise her of his failure on the surface and his desire for a counter-attack. However, the queen refuses such another attack. Karlak is enraged and pulls out his newly developed electric gun and threatens to kill the council and then take over the world. However, Namor arrives and tackles him and during their struggle, the electric gun goes off, killing Karlak. With the High Priest dead, the queen of Mu promises to Namor and Namora that they will threaten the surface world no more. The two Atlanteans return to the oceans, marvelling about their most recent, yet strange, adventure. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** Events: * Great Cataclysm (with datation error) or Post-Hyborian CataclysmCategory:Great CataclysmCategory:Post-Hyborian Cataclysm | StoryTitle3 = Page the Murderer | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Shadow Over Shanghai! | Writer4_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler4_1 = Bill Everett | Inker4_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = The Sea of China is struck by a powerful Typhoon jeopardizing the safety of a crew aboard a ship. However, Namora is passing by and comes to their rescue, pulling them to safety in the ports of Shanghai. Arriving on shore, Namora is greeted by an American woman named Joyce Wilson who asks for her help. She explains that her father is a celebrated diamond collector in Shanghai and that some of his most priceless stones have been replaced with phonies. Further, the police have no clues and her father suspects her fiancée Allan as the one stealing the jewels. But before she could prove Allen's innocence his suddenly vanished, fortifying the belief that he is guilty of the thefts. Namora agrees to help and as they are on their way to see Joyce's father they run into her cousin Paul West. Namora meets with Mr. Wilson who shows some of his priceless jewel necklaces. As he does so the lights suddenly go out and Namora is clubbed over the head. When the lights come back on, Mr. Wilson is horrified to find the rest of his diamonds have been stolen. Namora promises to find them, asking to take the only remaining necklace with her to her friend, a diamond cutter named Dr. Shu Ling. Visitng Shu Ling, Namora has him examine the diamond cutting and asks him if he has seen such work being sold on the market. Spotting Paul West suddenly leaving Shu Ling's establishment, Shu Ling explains to her that he is being taught the craft of diamond cutting. Namora follows after him and is led to the Casino Internationale. She goes searching for him around the casino when suddenly she is jumped by West and some goons and quickly tied up. They bring her aboard a boat and toss her into one of the cabins where Allan has been kept prisoner. Allan explains that he caught Joel and was captured and kept to be used as the fall guy for the jewel thefts. Namora breaks free from her bonds and jumps out the cabin porthole into the water outside. She then swims to where Joel and his men are making a delivery of stolen diamonds and easily smashes their ship and rounds them up. She then doubles back to the ship and beats up the rest of the goons, freeing Allan in the process. After Namora turns the crooks over to the authorities and clears Allan's name, the Wilson family thanks her for her help before she once more returns to the sea. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Allen * * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = }}